Sticking Out
by ButterLover2345
Summary: My life was great! I went to Camp Half-Blood every summer. I had my best friend, Mackenzie or "Mackie" in my school. Also, I have a loving family. My adoptive parents, Jordan and Cassidy. My life was awesome! One day, this all changed... Accepting OCs!


**Sticking Out**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Belmont Academy and OCs**

* * *

**-Reyna**

Being a half-blood is hard.

No, this isn't a "My life sucks, then I went to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter"

Actually, my life was great! I went to Camp Half-Blood every summer. I had my best friend, Mackenzie or "Mackie" in my school. Also, I have a loving family. My adoptive parents, Jordan and Cassidy. Cassidy is a daughter of Aphrodite, in fact. She isn't like girly-girls, so that's great. Jordan is a clear-sighted mortal who saved Cassidy from a hellhound. They fell in love and the rest is history. He is a well-known author. My life was awesome! One day this all changed….

* * *

"Reyna Sharples, I can't believe you got suspended AGAIN!"

"It's not my fault that my knife looked like a lit torch!"

Wait, wait, wait, a knife? In school? Before we begin, let me introduce myself.

My name is Reyna Celeste Sharples and I'm thirteen years old. I'm a demigod daughter of Athena. I was always in trouble. Not for getting bad grades, I was excellent at getting good ones. I was always getting in trouble for standing up for bullies, sometimes not paying attention (Curse you ADD!), and my personal favorite, being a "Wise Mouth" for correcting teachers. I can't help if teachers get it wrong.

"You can't act like this anymore. Jordan and I are sending you to Belmont Academy. It's a Catholic Boarding School"

"Cass, you're kidding me, right? A demigod in a Catholic school? And this isn't any Catholic school, it's a boarding school. Jordan, Cass, TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING," By then, I was pacing around the room and fidgeting with my hands.

"As much as we hate it, we believe it's the best thing for you. Maybe you'll find some friends over there." I ran up to my room and cried. I didn't want to go to another school, I didn't want to leave Mackie, and I didn't want a new life. I grabbed my piggy bank and got one drachma. I ran outside and grabbed the hose. I made a rainbow with it.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Mackenzie Crane, Salt Lake City, Utah."

I see the image of Mackie playing with her mortal sister, Talia. Mackie sees me and waves.

"Hey Rey, how's your life? It's too bad you got suspension."

"It's great Mackie, but I have bad news."

"What…"

"I'm going to a new school. It's Belmont Academy. Don't worry I'm going to IM you every day."

"DON'T WORRY? Are you serious Rey? I mean, I won't be able to see you!"

"You can transfer with me!"

"Sorry, can't go, Dad probably won't let me." I hear Cass calling me in the background.

"Got to go, Mackie, Cassidy's calling."

"Bye," I swiped my hand through, cutting the connection. Then, I ran inside to see Cassidy and Jordan kissing, wait let me rephrase that, making out. I stared for some time then slowly backed away. I ran up the steps and stared into space. No later, I took a nap.

…

"Do I really have to do this?" I whined. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave Mackie. I didn't want to go to some fancy boarding school. I packed my pajamas and some other clothes. I packed my knife and a bag of ambrosia. I took out some pictures of Mackie and my other friends, Jason and Evan. I put some other things in there like some books and writings, a pencil case, and drachmas. I had one thing to put in there left. I put in a picture very carefully. It was the day that Cassidy told me that she would adopt me. (**A/N Read Friends for Life if you want to see that story)** I would never forget that. I put my long brown hair back in a ponytail, and nervously went downstairs. Mackie, Jason, and Evan were there. I hugged my friends. Then something unexpected happened. When I let go of Jason, he kissed me. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same. I just felt like there was nobody in the world except Jason and me.

When we let go, I saw Jason blush. He looked so cute. I saw Cassidy leaning against the door way and smiling. I instantly know that Cassidy used her ability to control love.

"Ready, Rey?"

"Yep, I guess."

"Let's go."

I followed Cassidy and climbed into the car. I watch Jason run up to the window. I lowered it and he gave me a necklace and a note. I read the note.

My little Rey-Rey:

I love you. I have always loved you since we met and went on that quest with Mackie and Evan. Since you are going to a new school, I wouldn't see you in a long time. I have this question: Will you be my girlfriend? I know we're only 13, but I love you. Please?

Jace

"Of course I will, Jace"

"Rey, we have to go."

"Okay, let's go."

Cass started the car and I watched the scenery go by really quickly. I just stared, quietly. Cass started talking but I didn't listen.

"It's a five hour drive, I suppose you can sleep." I closed my eyes and later, I was asleep.

* * *

**Okay first things first, I am not making fun of Catholic people. I am Catholic myself. I don't go to Belmont Academy, I made it up. This story is all based on me. Reyna will have my feelings, my schedule, and my thoughts. No my name isn't Reyna. I won't tell you my real name. I don't have a boyfriend, but I have a best friend that we always hangout together, I won't tell you his name either. If you go to a boarding school or a Catholic boarding school, please PM me your schedule after classes, so I know.**

**Second, I know, I am writing other stories. I have a writing schedule all set up. You want to hear it? No? Okay, it's boring I know. I will still be writing **_**Confused, A Quarter-Blood Surprise (the new version) The War between Camps**_** and others, I just won't be uploading them often. Please review and rate! **

**Third, I want you, the reader, to submit characters. The characters will be the students in school. A select few will be demigods. The form will be on my profile.**

**Rules:**

**No Mary-Sues**

**You can submit as many as you want, this school will be very large,**

**I know, we all want demigods, but only a select few will be demigods. All the mortals will be selected though.**

**PM ONLY**

* * *

**I know religion isn't supposed to be on the internet, but I just thought this little story would be neat. Thank you.**

**Nicole Kalista Jackson **


End file.
